TNG:TCF- The Sound of Music
by CharlieGreene
Summary: With Data's help, Charlotte rediscovers her love for music. With some prodding from both Data and Commander Riker, she agrees to put on a concert. Data/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, thnx for staying with me! I own nothing but Charlotte. Plz r/r.**

* * *

White hair tied in a ponytail, Charlotte walked briskly down the corridor, nodding at officers as they passed. Stopping at one of the doors, she pressed the 'doorbell'.

"Enter," called a voice, and the doors swished open. Charlotte stepped inside to see Data, poised with a violin under his chin, bow raised.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting, I could come back…"

"You are not interrupting," Data said, lowering the instrument. "Please, stay."

"Okay." Charlotte grinned and sat down on the sofa. "Please, don't let me stop you from playing."

The android nodded and put the bow to the strings. Immediately, the room was filled with music. It was a song Charlotte couldn't identify, but it filled her mind, pulled at her and brought tears to her eyes. She leaned forward eagerly and fixed her gaze on him.

When he finished, she clapped loudly, smiling. "That was brilliant."

"Thank you." Data laid the instrument down and sat next to her. "But I doubt that you came to my quarters to hear me play."

"Not exactly." Charlotte bit her lip and sighed. "My grandfather wants to retire. That would mean leaving the ship. He's just told me that he wants to take me with him."

"You do not want to leave?"

"Of course not! All my friends are here. _You_ are here. I have nothing, on Earth. No friends, no interests, nothing to keep me occupied. I suppose I could try to get into the Academy, but I doubt they'd send me here after I finish. I don't want to leave."

"You could ask Captain Picard if he would let you stay on board."

"Maybe. But who would I stay with?"

Data thought for a moment. "You could stay with me."

Charlotte shook her head sorrowfully. "Grandfather would have a fit if I roomed with a guy. I haven't even told him about us yet. He's very old-fashioned." She sighed again and changed the subject. "It doesn't matter yet. Now tell me, where did you learn to play like that?"

"I taught myself."

"Oh. I used to play violin, but now I prefer the piano. Can you play that?"

"Yes. I can play a variety of instruments."

"Maybe we should get together sometime and play a few songs. I haven't played duets in a while. Where can I find a piano?"

"I believe you can replicate one for your quarters."

"Good." She stood up. "I'll get to it right away. See you later."


	2. Chapter 2

When Data entered Charlotte's quarters a week later, he was interested to see the she had assembled a piano in the middle of the room and was now attempting to play something. She had not heard the 'doorbell', so he stood several minutes in the doorway before she noticed him.

"Data!" She smiled and beckoned him over. "Come in, sit down."

He laid his violin case on a table and sat at the piano with her. His eyes were drawn to the sheets of music on the shelf above the keys.

"I've been researching old earth songs," Charlotte continued, "and I've picked a few I liked. Here, would you like to hear a piece I've been practicing?"

"Please," Data nodded.

Charlotte rested her fingers lightly on the keys, glanced at them for a moment, looked up at the music sheet and began to play. Data listened attentively to the clear, resounding notes as he watched her play. She was obviously concentrating hard on what she was doing. Though he detected a few mistakes throughout the song, he got the feeling that she had true talent.

As the song ended, Charlotte looked at him expectantly. "What did you think?"

"You have true talent that could benefit from being nurtured," he replied, fixing his eyes on hers and noting that she turned pink.

"You think I have talent?" she asked, shyly.

"Yes. I believe you have great potential as a musician."

The pink turned to red. "Thank you so much."

Data studied her as she rearranged the sheets. "I have observed that you blush when praised. May I inquire why this is?"

The blush did not leave her face, and she played a few notes to distract herself. "Um, maybe because I'm shy?"

"I have not usually observed shyness from you."

"Not on the outside, no." Charlotte tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear. "But inside, trust me. I can be extremely shy. Not usually with you anymore, because I know you properly. Or Wesley, but I don't see him very often anyway."

They sat in silence for a while, then she shuffled the music sheets around and pulled a few pages to the front and began to play, softly singing the song words under her breath.

"_I love you_

_I don't know_

_What else to say_

_Cause I long for you more each day…_"

After a few moments, she felt Data leave his seat. Suddenly, the sound of a violin filled the air. She looked up, still playing, to see that he had joined her on his instrument. But the music didn't call for a violin…

Surprised, but conscious that she probably shouldn't be, Charlotte found that it complimented the song beautifully. Together, they played in perfect harmony, until the song ended and she found herself wishing it could on forever.

"That was just… so amazing! I had no idea you could improvise like that!" she exclaimed, and looked wistfully at the violin. "I wish I could still play like that."

"Given your talent on the piano, I have no doubt that you can achieve the same level of talent with other instruments." He held out the violin, his frank, golden gaze making her heart feel light. "Try it."

She got up and took it without hesitation and lovingly drew the bow across the strings, producing a rich, clear note. Emboldened, she started playing what she could remember from the first verse of 'This I Pray', a song that she had listened to briefly while searching for 20th and 21st century music.

"_Here tonight,_

_As I stand alone,_

_With the world gone insane at my door,_

_I can dream_

_There will come a time_

_When we won't live in fear anymore_…" she sang softly, then stopped playing. "I don't remember any more."

Data nodded approvingly. "You do have talent- more than I." At her protesting look, he shook his head. "My 'talent' is nothing but programming. I do not possess 'natural gifts' such as humans do."

This was said in such a tone that Charlotte almost pitied him. But at that moment, the door whooshed open, and her grandfather, William Johnson, stepped into the room.

He was tall and thin, his face wrinkled, eyes bright. His hair was silver and neatly combed back.

"What's this, then?" he asked sharply, seeing his granddaughter standing next to an officer. When he saw who it was, however, he took a step back. "My apologies, sir. I didn't see that it was you." He looked pointedly at Charlotte, as if to ask what Data was doing there.

"Da…The Commander was just giving me some pointers," Charlotte said hastily, before Data could say anything. "I'm going to be taking music lessons."

The old man relaxed, and Data held out his hand for the violin. "I will go now."

"Alright," Charlotte agreed, handing him the instrument and walking back to the piano. "Goodbye, Commander."

Data nodded briskly and bid goodbye to grandfather. Once he was gone, the old man turned to Charlotte. "Charming fellow, that robot."

Charlotte felt strangely angry. "Android," she murmured. Then, a bit louder, "He's an android, papa."

"Oh, right. Android. Of course." Grandfather looked around distractedly. "Charming fellow, whatever he is."

Charlotte felt herself smile. "Yes, he is."


	3. Chapter 3

Another week later, anyone who put their ear to the door of Charlotte's quarters would be amazed at the music coming from within. Inside, the room was filled with music that rarely stopped for an instant. They played songs over and over again, getting them perfect, committing them to memory. Music filled Charlotte's very soul, reverberated around her mind. She played until her fingers were sore, and then she play some more. Not surprisingly, Data followed her perfectly, and every time she looked up at him, playing the violin, getting every note right, making the songs mean something, she felt nothing but love towards him. And that love made her play better.

After they had played her favourite for the sixth time, she disappeared into her bedroom and brought out another instrument- a small harp.

"I've been practicing another song," she said, sitting down on the sofa and patting the spot next to her. "It's called 'Sound of an Angel', and it's really beautiful. Here's the sheet music," she unfolded it and laid it on his music stand. "Do you want to try it?" He nodded.

She started off, slowly plucking the strings, glancing at Data now and again. Just before he started playing, looked at her and their eyes locked. Charlotte smiled, and was surprised to see him smile a little before putting the bow to the strings. Heart completely full of happiness, she closed her eyes and played the beautiful notes from memory, keeping time to Data's violin.

Both were so absorbed that neither heard the door chirp several times before opening. As Charlotte plucked the last sweet notes, they were startled by clapping. Looking up, they saw Commander Riker standing in the doorway.

"Very good!" he said, walking over. The expression on his face was one of amazement. "I don't think I've ever heard anything so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Commander. Charlotte is a very talented musician," said Data.

"I'd say." Riker looked at her, eyes kind. "How about you two give a concert next week? I'm sure everyone would be delighted to…"

"A concert?" Charlotte looked away, embarrassed. "I don't think I'm good enough for that."

"Nonsense! You're brilliant!" The Commander knelt in front of her. "It would do everybody good to hear you play."

"And the selections of songs we have played have not been used in the past. I am certain the crew would enjoy them." That came from Data, who regarded her with such an earnest expression that she could feel her heart start to melt.

"Are you two ganging up on me?"

Riker's eyes crinkled with amusement. "You could put it that way."

"Then I suppose…" she paused, feeling helpless, "I'll play."

"Good. Tomorrow night, 1900 hours okay?"

"Tomorrow?" Charlotte gasped, "But…"

"We have practiced sufficiently to be able to play tomorrow. We will be there." Data began to pack away his violin, and Riker rose, smiling.

"I'll spread the word."

Charlotte sat at the piano, watching as more people streamed into the room. Beside her, Data sat calmly with his violin on his lap.

When everyone was there, she glanced at Data, and played the opening chords of 'Felt So Right'. Data picked up the tune and soon they were playing in harmony. The audience listened, spellbound as they played.

They played a few more songs, including 'Sound Of An Angel', a couple of piano duets, a song called 'Turning Page', and finally a solo- 'Broken Wings'. This was Charlotte's, and as she played, Data watched her closely. For the first time, he noticed how beautiful she looked in her deep purple floor-length gown, how her shock-white hair fell down her back in waves, how lithe and pretty she was, playing with all her soul. He noticed things he had never noticed before, and something akin to feelings began to stir in his circuits.

Geordie LaForge was listening attentively to the music, and happened to glanced at his friend. Although his VISOR didn't let him see things the way others could, he did notice something. He studied Data for a moment, then leaned back in his chair and began to smile.

When the song was finished, and Charlotte couldn't hear anything over the clapping of the audience, Captain Picard came up and shook her hand, smiling.

"We all knew of Data's musical side, but none of us knew of your talent! I hope you'll consent to play for us another time."

Charlotte looked around, at the clapping and the smiles, and got a warm feeling in her heart. "I'd be glad to, Captain."

Late that night, after finally managing to get away from everyone, Data and Charlotte walked slowly down the corridor.

"Grandfather left as soon as the concert finished," Charlotte said, and yawned. "I can see why."

"You are tired by the day's events?"

"Yes." She threaded her arm around his and looked troubled. "I hope I'll be able to play at another concert, like Captain Picard wanted. But I don't know if I'll be able to stay on board for much longer."

"Has Lieutenant Johnson made a decision?"

"Almost." She sighed. "I've just about given up hope of changing his mind."

They silently walked the rest of the way, and stopped in front of Charlotte's quarters.

"Thank you for walking me."

"You are wel…" Any answer Data was going to give was silenced as Charlotte put a finger to his lips and then gently kissed him. She pulled away as a crew member walked past, and stepped towards her door. It hissed open, and she flashed Data a smile. "Goodnight."

The doors closed, and a tiny smile tugged at the corners of Data's mouth. He turned and left for his quarters, musing on the events of the evening, as a tired but happy Charlotte sung softly as she got ready for bed.

"I love you

I don't know what else to say…"


End file.
